


Assassins are forbidden to

by Shelby_M



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou comes home after his work and thinks of Subaru. In the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins are forbidden to

Seishirou entered his apartment and took off his coat, carefully placing it onto the hanger. Several dark spots were almost unnoticeable on the black fabric. He lazily walked into the bathroom and lingered there, meticulously washing the blood off his hand. The Sakura must've been pleased today. On the way to the kitchen Sakurazuka glanced into the living room – an empty, perfectly tidy space, translucent curtains fluttering in the wind – the windows were open. Ex-veterinarian caught himself thinking how the apartment looks like nobody lives here anymore. Everything was too tidy… and too empty. Seishirou went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out the bowl with half-prepared dinner.

" _You're cooking quite well, Sei-chan!"_

" _Hokuto-chan, you're flattering me. My abilities are put to shame compared to yours. Alas, this way I'll never win my beloved Subaru-kun's heart!"_

" _O-ho-ho-ho!"_

" _H-Hokuto-chan! Stop, or else Seishirou-san…"_

" _You are so cute when blushing, Subaru-kun."_

" _S-Seishirou-san…"_

Sometimes he thought he could hear these voices from the past: merry and light tone of Hokuto, subtle and teasing his own, and velvety and smooth Subaru's.

Before this place looked alive, as if it was filled with people – the twins often came by to visit him. Now the flat was empty for the most of time. Just another insignificant monument to the past. Seishirou yawned, waiting for his dinner to warm up in a microwave, thinking he should take a shower later.

* * *

Water pleasantly flowed over his body, warming it. Seishirou threw his head back, exposing his face to the soothing touch of the stream. Warm. Calming. And yet… He sighed, leaning against the wall.

The picture of Subaru walking down the street, lighting his cigarette, didn't leave him. Seishirou could not stop thinking about how Subaru has grown and how beautiful he's become. His eyes were as clean and honest as before. And his skin too is probably as smooth and silky as before… Seishirou breathed in sharply, his hand timidly touching his flesh – he needed to relieve the stress of the day, to relax.

"Subaru-kun…" – he whispered, touching himself.

Assassin's body immediately reacted to the touch. Seishirou groaned barely audible, allowing the water to flow over him, imagining that it was Subaru caressing him, looking at him with his green eyes full of trust and gentleness, blushing, but at the same time longing for him. Seishirou stroked his cock, exhaling. He would've never admitted, not even to himself, how much he wanted for Subaru to touch him like that.

But he wanted. He wanted Subaru to do things like this to him. For Subaru to be his, to be with him and do what he wanted. Seishirou's pace quickened, moving his hand faster and rougher. He imagined Subaru – shy, but also determined, whispering enticing, sweet and beckoning _"Seishirou-san…"_ to him.

He moaned and reached his climax, sliding down the wall, trying to catch his breath. The water quickly washed away the only evidence of Sakurazukamori's fantasies.

Seishirou leaned his forehead against the cold wall and laughed hoarsely. He, the assassin, the dark onmyouji, is jerking off in the shower at his arch-enemy, who wants to kill him for the murder of his sister… and yet…

"Subaru-kun… I… you…"

The sound of shower hid Seishirou's voice, not allowing the words to leave this small space around him. Maybe it was for the best. After all, assassins aren't allowed to feel. Even more so, they aren't allowed to miss anybody.


End file.
